Never-ending pokemon sex stories
by Dragonking21324
Summary: Just a collection of pokemon sex stories
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I do not own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon that I mention in these stories. Well any way here is chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

"Espeon, use shadow ball!" I open my mouth and a black ball of energy forms in front of me and I hurl it at the other trainer's Pokémon, a pathetically weak Roselia. As the smoke clears I see the Roselia lying on the ground knocked out. I hear my trainer, Blake, let out a cheer and I turn around and run to him and jump into his arms, purring loudly. We then head to the Pokémon Center in the next town and we get a key to a room from Nurse Joy. As we are walking to the room I feel this pang inside me, but I push it aside as nothing. When we get to our room Blake puts his bag on the table next to the bed and looks at me and smiles and says, "I'm going to go and get a shower Espeon, okay? You just lay down on the bed and rest you've earned it." I smile and go over and jump on the bed and curl up on the pillow as he heads into the bathroom and starts the shower. As I'm lying on the bed I feel myself getting excited and I let out a pained groan as I feel my heat cycle starting. I lay there groaning feeling my juices starting to leak out of my slit. I take my two tail tips and slide them into my slit and moan my name softly. I get so lost in my pleasure that I don't hear Blake walk out of the bathroom until, "Espeon, are you okay?" I freeze and look up at him with a deep blush on my face. I look away as he walks over and sits next to me and pets my head. I look up to see a smile on his face as he says, "You're going into your heat cycle aren't you sweetie?" I look at him and nod my head. He smiles and says, "I think I might be able to help you with it." He starts to stroke my back and I feel his hand slide down under my tail and starts to slowly rub my slit as I start panting heavily. He then picks me up and lays me on my back and he starts to slowly lick my slit. I close my eyes tighter and start pawing at the air as he slides his tongue deeper into my slit. I moan loudly as my cum explodes into his mouth. As I lay there breathing heavily, he smiles and kisses me softly. I purr loudly as I kiss back and I then feel him pull away and roll over onto his back and he pulls me with him. I then feel his cock pushing against my slit as he tries to be as gentle as possible. I purr and lick his lips lovingly and push back against him and I let out a loud moan as he pushes into my tight virgin cunt. I wince in pain, but he slowly starts stroking my fur and says in a loving voice, "whenever you're ready Espeon, we can continue." I purr as the pain goes away and pleasure soon replaces it. I then give him a nod telling him to continue. "Esp….Espeon." I start moaning as he slowly slides in and out of my cunt. Then feel my orgasm getting closer and I moan my name louder in between pants, "Esp….Espeon…Esp….peon." I then feel my cunt clamp down on his cock as I start to cum. I then feel him go faster and go as far as he can into my cunt and then he starts to cum also. I let out a long moan as his cum fills me up and then once he is done he pulls out slowly and kisses my and says softly, "I love you, Espeon." I purr loudly and lick his face as we both fall asleep.

**AN: I will be taking requests for the characters that will be in the story. I will not however promise I will use them all I might write my own chapter. But if you want me to use the pairing that you send I will need: the name of the two characters, what their genders are and also if it is a human from the show I will need to know to know how old that person will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rain. That's all it has been for the past three days now. Eevee had walked for at least the past four or five days now and she was really hungry. As she was walking through the rain she hears something fly behind her. She freezes and looks in the direction of the sound but, doesn't see anything. As she keeps walking she hears it behind her again. Eevee starts to shake and says in a shaking voice, "W-who's there?" As she waits for an answer she feels something hit her on the back. When she looks next to her she sees a branch with Oran berries laying on the ground. Eevee's eyes light up and she starts to eat them, feeling her energy slowly coming back to her. As she's eating she is completely unaware of the Pokémon that comes up next to her until she hears a kind, sweet voice in her head, "I hope you enjoy the berries." Eevee stops and looks to see a Mew floating next to her. Eevee lets out a startled yelp and jumps back in surprise, "W-who are you?" As Mew moves closer to Eevee, Eevee starts to back up until she bumps into a tree and the Mew then says, "I'm Mew and you don't need to be scared I won't hurt you." Eevee relaxes and then says with a smile, "Are you really? I've heard stories about you from my mother. You help all the Pokémon that get lost in your forest right?" Mew smiles and nods, "Yes the same one but the truth is I'm very lonely. See once I help a Pokémon out of the forest they never stay." Eevee smiles and says, "I'll stay if you'd like." Mew nods and blinks and her and Eevee appear in a cave and before Eevee can say anything Mew leans in and kisses Eevee, but quickly pulls away and says, "I'm so sorry." Eevee smiles and shakes her head, "It's okay Mew." Eevee than leans in and kiss Mew and they lay down with Mew on top of Eevee and then Eevee turns and starts to lick Mew's slit slowly and Mew starts to moan and then starts licking at Eevee's slit causing the cute little fox Pokémon to moan and squirm as they continued to lick each others slits till they both cum into each others mouths and then Eevee turns and kisses Mew softly again and Mew smiles and says, "I'm going to enjoy having you as company, Eevee." Eevee smiles, "I will to, Mew" With that they both curl up and fall asleep in each others arms.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I was having trouble with my laptop. Starting with this chapter I will be listing the song that I listened to while I was writing and typing the chapters. "This Cowboy's Hat" By Chris LeDoux. The next chapter will be a mixed request from saak38 and a Guest. It will be a Gardevoir x Loppuny.**


End file.
